What About Now
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Zoro sees Sanji again for the first time in a year. ZoSan, LuNa Sequel to When You're Gone


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make nothing from writing this.

Summary: Zoro sees Sanji again for the first time in a year. [ZoSan, LuNa]

A/N: The third and final part, enjoy.

Inspirational Song: 'What About Now' by Lonestar.

* * *

_**What About Now**_

He couldn't believe Luffy-Luffy of all people!-had found him first. The little runt had beaten the shit out of him for leaving Sanji, and proceeded to tell him everything that he missed over the last year. Ace and Sanji was the most surprising. He'd felt angry over that, even though Sanji was free to date whoever the hell he wanted. It still didn't stop him from growling when he heard Ace's name.

"You still love him, Zoro?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side innocently. Zoro blushed and nodded, not afraid to admit it. The smaller man let out a loud whooping noise and crushed his best friend in a bear hug. "He still loves you, too! You should go back to him!"

"Luffy, I don't think he'll take me back so easily." Zoro told the man. Lufffy shook his head and grabbed onto Zoro's elbow, dragging the green haired man towards his front door and pulling him out into the hallway. Zoro let Luffy manhandle him, seeing as he deserved it. The raven babbled to him as they drove to Sanji's new place, with Nami driving, of course. She wouldn't talk to him, but he didn't care. He'd never liked the witch much anyway.

He was dreading seeing Sanji again. Surely the cook was going to hand his ass to him on a platter once he got there. The apartment complex was bigger, and the inside was nicer that what they had been living in togehter. Sanji's apartment was on the fifth floor and his name was printed on a bronze plate next to the door. But there was something different about his name...

It said Roronoa, Sanji.

"What...?" The green haired man looked over at his two friends, who both shared a secretive smile as Luffy knocked on the door. Not even a second later it swung open, revealing the blonde cook in all of his flour-covered glory. It took him a minute to realize who was standing in front of him, but he dropped his bowl of batter as soon as he did. It went all over the floor and Nami's new shoes.

"Sanji-kun!" She shrieked, ignoring Luffy's laughter as the other two stared at each other. In a flash of black and pink, Sanji was on the swordsman, trying to kick his ass and maul his lips off at the same time.

"You fucking bastard, where the hell did you go?!" Sanji hissed, kicking Zoro in the shin and pinching his cheeks at the same time.

"Ow, dammit, Aho-cook! I know I'm a bastard!" Zoro tried to swat the pale hands away, but the urge to take the blonde in his arms was too strong to ignore. He did it with little to no struggling on Sanji's part, and proceeded to drown himself in the familiar taste of Sanji's mouth. Everyhitg felt right again as soon as the cook's arms went around his neck, holding him desperately. "I love you, Sanji. I'm so sorry for leaving."

"It's about fucking time I heard you say it, Marimo." The blonde gasped into his shoulder, holding back the flow of happy tears trying to brust out of his eyes. Zoro was trembling against him.

"Can we come inside or what?" Nami huffed, still shaking the batter off of her shoe. Sanji shook his head as he grabbed Zoro's hand, pulling him into the apartment and slamming the door in Luffy and Nami's faces.

"YOU are going to fuck me raw. Right now. Take off your clothes." Sanji demanded of the green haired man, ignoring Nami's voice from outside. Zoro did as he was told, grinning from ear to ear.

"I missed you, cook." The swordsman confessed, stripping out of his clothes slowly for Sanji's benefit.

"Shut up and fuck me. We'll talk later." And with that, Zoro found his arms fiull of flour-covered Sanji.

--Omake--

"Stop fidgeting, Marimo." Sanji said calmly, fixing the tie he had to force Zoro to wear. The green haired man kept scowling at himself in the mirror, dressed in a frickin' penguin suit.

"I'll kill you for this, Aho-cook." Zoro hissed venomously. Sanji just kissed the edge of his jaw.

"I love you, too, now let's get going. Can't keep the people waiting, now can we?" The cook grabbed Zoro's hand, pulling him in the direction of thre dressing room door. The couple went down the hallway, through a set of double doors that opened up into a large wedding reception. The smal crowd gathered there burst into applause as they walked through the doors, shouting congratulations at the newly married couple.

Near the back, Sanji noticed Ace standing with a white haired man smoking two cigars at once. The freckled man waved at him with a hand that was attached to the marine's like he refused to let go.

"Shall we dance, Marimo?" Sanji smirked, pulling the other man towards the center of the floor, even though Zoro was protesting loudly. He didn't fucking dance, dammit! "Suck it up, Zoro, it;s our wedding reception. This is the only night you'll have to dance."

"Aho-cook." Zoro put his amrs around Sanji's waist and burried his head in the blonde's shoulder. "I'll get you for this, you know."

"I'm sure you will, Marimo." Sanji said unconcernedly, winking at Nami and Luffy as the two came to dance next to them. He held Zoro tighter against him just in case the idiot tried to get away.

~Owari~


End file.
